un noviazgo sin sentimientos (editado)
by Angelica150714
Summary: Ranma y Akane están en un noviazgo que es a causa de todo excepto amor, los sentimientos florecen después de un tiempo, sin embargo este noviazgo no sera fácil, la vida les traerá muchos obstáculos.. pretendientes por parte de ambos, odio, celos, obsesión, mentiras y ... enfermedad... ¿podrán superarlos todos?. Aquí el editado de este fic. pasen & disfruten:3 AU
1. Uno

Uno.

Una pareja de novios se encontraba parada enfrente del portón del dojo tendo. Se despidieron con un beso frió &amp; sin sentimientos. Ellos se miraban sin interés alguno, en esta relación no había ni hay si quiera interés por el otro.

El nombre de la chica es Akane Tendo; de cabello largo &amp; negro-azulado, ojos castaños &amp; de buen cuerpo. Es bonita, muy bonita, digo no por nada todos los chicos de la universidad donde estudiaba estaban tras ella. El chico del que se acababa de despedir era su novio Ranma Saotome; de cabello negro azabache &amp; hecha en una trenza, ojos azules-grisáceos &amp; cuerpo musculoso, era el chico mas fuerte &amp; guapo de la universidad. Ambos tienen unos grandes amigos Shampoo; algo egocéntrica &amp; manipuladora, pero es inteligente, sabe ser compartida &amp; convive con sus amigos como si fueran sus hermanos. Ukyo; es la mejor amiga de Akane, es muy divertida, comprensiva &amp; amable aunque a veces es muy vengativa. Ryoga; es muy bromista &amp; juguetón pero a la hora de ponerse serio pone su respectiva atención. Mousse; es el mas maduro &amp; serio de todos, buen amigo &amp; bueno en dar consejos.

Akane después de despedirse de su novio, entro a su casa &amp; subió a su habitación sin anunciarse. En el comedor se encontraba su familia que consistía en su padre, sus hermanas &amp; su abuelo, todos preocupados por su querida hija, hermana &amp; nieta, pues de un tiempo para acá la chica se había comportado de una manera muy extraña, no peleaba con su hermana ni con su abuelo en el dojo, no obedecía a su padre &amp; prácticamente ignoraba a todos. Soun Tendo escucho los pasos de su hija menor en las escaleras &amp; suspiro un poco mas tranquilo, pero solo un poco.

* * *

Del otro lado de nerima. En la calle.

Ranma Saotome caminaba por la calle con dirección hacía su casa; iba tarde, muy tarde &amp; seguro que sus padres lo matarían, sin embargo eso no detenía la sonrisa burlona que tenía en su rostro angelical. Claro que no era para menos, pues había logrado su cometido. Había logrado tener a Akane Tendo como novia, ahora el siguiente paso es acostarse con ella.. Claro que eso sera pan comida para el, ya que EL!.. es un Saotome &amp; un Saotome todo lo puede lograr, esa era la frase que sin falta se repetía todas las mañanas 33 veces.

El conoció a su actual novia hace apenas 3 meses cuando llego como el nuevo en esa universidad. Dos amigos que había hecho se la habían presentado &amp; también conoció su reputación, ella era Akane Tendo la chica mas respetada, popular, sexy &amp; deseada de toda la universidad. Desde que la conoció se había propuesto tener sexo con ella, sin embargo ella no era una chica fácil como su amiga Shampoo, Akane era de esas chicas que creían en el amor &amp; que se entregaban solo a la persona que amaba en verdad. Se integro a su grupo de amigos &amp; la estuvo frecuentando, la chica era muy alegre &amp; divertida pero desde hace un tiempo se volvió reservada &amp; algo extraña, se notaba deprimida por algo. Pero durante todo este tiempo jamás hablo con ninguno de ellos por lo que Ranma perdió el interés en ella, se concentro en las demás chicas. Sin embargo la popularidad de Akane no decayó por su repentino &amp; extraño comportamiento sino todo lo contrarío aumento haciendo que las ganas de Ranma volvieran. El chico no tenía ningún acercamiento con ella, es como si ambos fueran unos completos extraños. Lo cual eran. El se le declaro una de las mañanas en la universidad con el pretexto de que ah intentado olvidarle pero no a podido. Akane de inmediato se dio cuenta de que mentía pero para sorpresa de todos incluyendo a Ranma.. ella aceptó.

El chico estaba completamente Feliz por su gran hazaña, la chica mas sexy era ahora su novia. Solo había algo que no le gustaba para nada, Akane aun seguía siendo muy indiferente hacía el. &amp; eso era algo de que preocuparse ya que, si ella siempre era así.. ¿Como pensaba acostarse con ella?. Pero eso solo era un obstáculo, el podría acostarse con ella &amp; después de eso sería pañuelo usado &amp; la desecharía &amp; seguiría otra &amp; otra &amp; otra hasta que se cansara de las chicas.

Llegó a su casa &amp; después de unos cuantos regaños por parte de sus padres se baño, acostó &amp; durmió.

* * *

Dojo Tendo.

Era de madrugada &amp; todos dormían plácidamente a excepción de la menor de la familia. Ella se encontraba tras su ventana observando la luna llena. Estaba concentrada en pensar claramente &amp; pensar en que si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto o no. Después de unos minutos Akane cerro los ojos, recordó el porque su estado de animo era tan depresivo, también el porque de su tensa relación con su familia &amp; un par de lagrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas pálidas.

Después de perder mucho tiempo viendo solamente la luna. Recordó a ranma, mejor dicho su ahora novio. Desde hace unos días atrás había decidido que haría cosas que jamás se había atrevido a hacer hasta ahora, a cumplir cualquier fantasía que se le atravesara por a mente &amp; que viviría cada día como si fuera el ultimo. Una risa sarcástica salio de su boca..

Desde hace unos días tenía ese plan &amp; una de las cosas que tenía planeado era conseguir un novio &amp; enamorarse perdidamente de el, era algo que soñó desde que era pequeña. Sin embargo ella no sentía nada por nadie así que para forzar las cosas decidió elegir a alguien para empezar una relación &amp; rogaba porque con el tiempo se enamorara de el. El elegido había sido Ranma Saotome no solo porque su declaración repentina encajo perfectamente a sus planes sino porque las chicas de la universidad hablaban maravillas de el, no solo en la cama sino que decían que trataba como a unas princesas a todas las chicas &amp; que era muy detallista a la hora de tener citas. Las chicas se veían realmente embobadas con el, &amp; pues ¿Como no? si con tales facciones &amp; como lo describían era el príncipe azul de toda mujer.

&amp; tales rumores sobre su comportamiento eran totalmente ciertas, Ranma se había comportado como todo un caballero en su primer día de noviazgo a pesar de que ella sabía que el no sentía ni atracción hacía ella. Sin embargo la cosa aquí era que ella era la que había estado muy reservada durante su primer día, el intentaba hacer platica empezando con cualquier tontería pero ella solo respondía cortamente o con monosílabos, lo cual hizo que ambos se sintieran algo incómodos.

Akane aun viendo la luna llego a la conclusión de que si seguía así, su meta de enamorarse de el no se iba a cumplir. Así que esa noche mientras que volvía a la comodidad de su cama tomó la decisión de que cambiaría.. ella también pondría de su parte para que su meta se cumpliera.

Sería cariñosa &amp; atenta con su novio Ranma.

* * *

**Y bien? que les pareció?.. se que es algo corto pero no quisiera adelantar mas. La cantidad de información por ahora se quedara como estaba en el antiguo fic. **

**Espero sus criticas, es decir sus reviews..**

**Los leo después &amp; gracias por aun seguir este fic. **


	2. Dos

Dos.

Por las calles de nerima.

Al día siguiente akane corría a poca velocidad por las calles de su tan adorado barrio. Eran tan solo las siete &amp; media de la mañana.

Akane corría y corría conforme lo hacía la velocidad aumentaba poco a poco. Observo como restaurantes, el mercado y diferentes negocios recién estaban abriendo sus puertas. Las personas se veían felices de un día mas de vida. Hace un tiempo ella era igual que ellos, agradecía a kami-sama por un día mas de vida pero todo cambio de un día para otro; ella dejo de verle la gracia, el chiste a cada día de su vida, le dejo de importar su carrera en la universidad y todo a su alrededor le valía un sacrusanto pepinillo. Pero desde ayer en la madrugada se había decidido a ser de nuevo esa chica, a que reía, bromeaba, la que peleaba con su abuelo happy, la que comía con su familia reunida y la que iba a fiestas muy seguido. Y así sería siempre o al menos lo que dure su vida. La chica de cabello azulado aumento la velocidad considerablemente queriendo sentir cansancio. Quería llegar rápido a su casa, tenía pensado desayunar con su familia y caminar junto con su hermana nabiki a la universidad.

En su rostro se formo una sonrisa esplendida cuando recordó a su familia, ahora que desayunaría con ellos volvería a disfrutar de la comida y amabilidad de su hermana Kasumi, de las travesuras y comentarios inapropiados de su hermana Nabiki, de su adorado padre que exageraba cualquier reacción y de los comentarios pervertidos de su abuelo happy sobre las chicas de nerima. Su familia no era una familia muy normal pero la amaba con todo su corazón &amp; daría su vida porque ellos estuvieran viviendo perfectamente. Después de unos minutos llegó a su casa, se ducho y bajo a desayunar con su familia.

**\- Buenos días familia -** Saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

**\- buenos días -** respondieron algo extrañados. Akane ignoro esa actitud de parte de ellos y se sentó en su respectivo asiento.

**\- pero que linda estas hoy hija -** la alago su padre que incluso había dejado a un lado el periódico matutino por la sorpresa de que ella estuviera allí con ellos. Akane miro su atuendo y se sonrojo un poco.

**\- Si akane realmente estas muy bonita -** Kasumi lo secundo. Akane llevaba unos jeans pegados color mezclilla, una blusa celeste de corte de corazón, tirantes medianamente gruesos y con un cintillo abajo del busto color negro en conjunto con unas zapatillas de plataforma y su cabello lo tenía suelto con un moño casi al final de su sedoso cabello

**\- Akane, te hiciste un cambio de look? normalmente usarías ropa de personas viejas -** típicos comentarios de su hermana Nabiki, la había extrañado tanto. Sin que nadie se lo esperara, abrazo a su quería hermana. Nabiki después de salir de su asombro, correspondió el abrazo. Y todos después de soltar un "awwws" se unieron al abrazo.

Después de ese maravilloso momento familiar se dispusieron a desayunar juntos como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían. Ranma Saotome surgió en la conversación y todos hicieron sus respectivos comentarios dignos de su personalidad haciendo que Akane se sonrojara un poco MUCHO. Entre estos y mas temas transcurrió el desayuno.

Después de un tiempo Akane junto con Nabiki se marcharon. Nabiki ya había hecho su carrera pero su trabajo estaba cerca de donde estudiaba su hermana así que podría caminar junto a ella. Cuando llegaron, se despidieron y Akane se dirigió hacía adentro del campus. Esperaba impaciente a sus amigos en un punto fijo donde miraba el portón, quería ver a sus amigos, abrazarlos y decirles que eran muy importantes para ella. Miraba para todos lados buscándolos ya que ninguno entraba por el portón.

**\- Sucede algo, akane? -** escucho a alguien que estaba detrás de ella. Volvió hacía la persona y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo/hermano Ryoga

**\- no Ryoga -** después de que el asintiera ella se abalanzo hacía a el, lo abrazo muy fuerte y Ryoga aunque se confundió al principio después le abrazo con igual fuerza y cariño. **\- Ryoga -** lo llamo en el abrazo, el solo respondió con un "mm?" y ella siguió **\- quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, mas que mi mejor amigo.. eres como un hermano para mi.. -** Ella se separo de el y lo vio.

**\- hay akane -** Ryoga era el mas cariñoso de sus amigos, el que demostraba a diario cuanto quería a las personas y a la vida. **\- Yo también te quiero mucho sarnosa -** le dijo por su adorado apodo para volver a abrazarla. Ambos se rieron por lo ridículos que se deben de estar viendo.

**\- ejem! -** escucharon como alguien carraspeaba frente a ellos. Era Ranma y se mostraba algo molesto, no por celos como Ryoga pensaba, sino porque le inquieto que Akane estuviera de mejor humor y su mente le decía una y otra vez que ese humor mejorado era por Ryoga.. le inquieto porque si Akane se enamoraba de Ryoga, su plan se iría al caño.

**\- hola ranma!.. -** saludaron los dos pero Akane sin percatarse de la inquietud de su novio, se separo de Ryoga y abrazo a su novio. Rodeo el cuello de sus brazos y le dio un enorme beso en los labios, un beso sin interés, un beso entregado solo por el hecho de que era su novio y solo eso. Eso no le importo a Ranma, el chico correspondió el beso y rodeo la cintura de su nueva presa con sus fuertes brazos. Después del beso quedaron con las frentes pegadas. Ella pronuncio un "te quiero" y el dijo un "yo te quiero mas". Ambos lo decían sin sentirlo y lo sabían.

**\- aww's.. que leeendo -** Esa era la inconfundible voz de su amiga, Ukyo.

**\- Ukyo!, Ukyo!..Ukyo! -** corrió con hacía su amiga Ukyo y se estampo contra su cuerpo. **\- te quiero babosa! -** le grito aun entre sus pechos.

**\- Yo también te quiero tarada -** le dijo Ukyo apretándola hacía a ella. Ambas se separaron y Akane abrazo a su amigo de cabello largo mousse.

**\- Akane. -** le dijo el peli-negro.

**\- si? -**

**\- no enfrente de todo el mundo por favor. -** le dijo apenado. Ella río un poco, pero no se separo de el.

**\- eres un buen amigo Mousse, te quiero. -** le dijo aferrándose mas a su largo torso.

**\- tu también eres una gran amiga Akane, yo también te quiero. -** Perdiendo toda la pena abrazo muy fuerte e hizo que Akane se elevara unos centímetros del suelo.

**\- oye, oye, oye -** Ranma camino hacia ellos y le quito a akane de los brazos. Todos lo miraron expectantes. El con Akane en brazos miro mal a Mousse y con el ceño fruncido este le dijo. **\- después me la haces más plana. -** todos se empezaron a carcajear. Akane después de darle un golpe a su novio en la cabeza se unió a sus amigos.

Akane aún en brazos de Ranma miró hacía el portón. Del el entraba su querída amiga Shampoo, rápidamente salió de los brazos de su novio y corrió hacía la chica de cabello azul.

**\- Shampoo! ven a mis brazooooos! -** le grito mientras que llegaba a ella y la recibía con un enorme abrazo. Shampoo no pudo hacer ningún tipo de movimiento antes de que ella llegara y la interceptara. **\- Shampoo te quie.. -** La chica de mirada rubí no la dejo terminar, se soltó de su agarre y camino lejos de ella y sus demás amigos. Mientras pasaba a sus amigos su mirada solo se dirigía a Ranma y lo miraba con mucho resentimiento; con mucho odio. Después de que ellos la perdieran de vista corrió hasta su edificio donde recibía clases sobre su carrera en modelaje.

Mientras sus amigos se quedaron sin habla, solo la miraban confundidos. ¿Que le pasaba?, ¿Que le había hecho Akane o ellos para que ni siquiera se dignara a verlos?.. Pero ninguno sabía la respuesta, solamente Ranma lo sabía y la actitud de Shampoo lo había irritado.

* * *

Hola:)

Primero, gracias por su reviews:)

**Adam Saotome:-** Hola, gracias por tu comentario:p Bueno solo puedo decirte que no es que no haya respetado las personalidades de los personajes, es que como dice el resumen de este fic es un UA - universo alterado es decir que los personajes se conocen de otra manera, de enamoran de otra manera, tienen otro tipo de personalidad o parecida; todo es diferente a la serie. Gracias por leer;)

**Sav21samydeanspn:-** Hola, gracias por tu comentario:p Bueno en realidad, como dije en el capitulo anterior los capítulos se quedaran como en el otro fic. La razón por la que yo quise editarlo es porque me di cuenta que no escribía muy bien que digamos, así que decidí empezarla de nuevo pero ahora mejor escrita. No es que quiera mover las cosas de como estaban o quería que pasaran en el otro fic. Gracias por leer;)

**Guest:-** Gracias por leer;) y claro que seguiré ntp:3

the-girl-of-pig-tailed:- Hola, gracias por el consejo, escribiré con y de ahora en adelante ya que no eres la unica que me lo dijo:3 Gracias por leer;)

Mary:- Hola:) y gracias por leer y por tu review:3

Guest:- Hola. Hahaha lamento informarte que Ranma sera tan así como en el otro fic. sorry u.u Pero ntp, todo caballo salvaje tiene a un jinete que lo puede domar;) Gracias por leer.

FernyInuBellamy:- Hola. Es bueno que no hayas leído el otro fic así los acontecimientos que pasen serán nuevos para ti:).. Gracias por el consejo, escribiré con 'y' de ahora en adelante ya que no fuiste la única que me lo pidió. Gracias por leer y comentar;)

Sin mas, nos veremos pronto! Chao!


End file.
